WolfDog
by Shinari-chan
Summary: Toboe is feeling down. He beings to think everyone hates him, and that he shouldn't be with them. What's a half-breed to do? Well during a visit with Hige and Blue, he meets a friend. This friend starts to make the young half breed feel different. So will this new friend help our young pup or make things worse for our Toboe. Read and find out. TsumeXKiba HigeXBlue ToboeX ?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I have returned with another story. It is with the characters of Wolf's Rain. I had this story sitting around for a while now, but I just recently started working on it again. So I hope you all enjoy it. And so with out further a due I bring you the first chapter of my story Wolf Dog.

Chapter 1:

The sun was shinning high in the sky over a huge valley. With birds singing in the trees, flowers blooming everywhere, animals of all types running free in groups and eating their fair share of the valley's supply of food. Far in the valley there was a den, and inside there lives a pack of wolves. As the sun moved over the valley the streams of light reached the mouth of the den, slowly waking the figures inside to the beautiful day. A movement from one of the figures signified that there was life inside.

The sound of a growl/moan came from inside as a figure slowly approached the entrance to the den, letting his golden eyes adjust to the bright sunlight.

"Ahh…what a great day."

A white wolf said as he yawned and stretched his long muscular legs, and extended his long nails as they softly stroked the earth. The wolf then stood up, shook off all the tiredness he had from sleep and took a deep breath smelling all the wonderful smells around his home. He smiled at the valley before him and was about to walk out into the valley until a deep husky voice stopped the wolf.

" I see you had a nice rest Kiba."

" Hn…morning Tsume, of course I had a good rest, when you are with me I feel completely safe, so I have nothing to worry about."

A gray wolf with dark gray eyes, with a scar on his chest smirked at his mate while he walked closer to stand next to him. Kiba smiled at him and slowly nuzzled his muzzle against the gray wolf's cheek and fur, all the while still smiling.

" That's good to hear considering I am always with you."

Tsume growled softly as he returned the gesture to his lover. Kiba licked his muzzle happily, and then turned his attention back to the valley in front of him.

" I guess it's my turn to get breakfast."

Kiba said happily as he looked back at his lover and smirked. Tsume smirked back but walked past the white wolf and down the hill that lead into the territory. Kiba watched him from the perch in front of the den with a confused look on his face.

" Tsume what are you doing, I said that it was my turn to get breakfast."

Tsume turned back to him and sighed slowly, as he walked up to Kiba again. The white wolf kept his eyes on his mate as he came back up the hill.

" I will go and get breakfast instead, while you stay here and watch the runt, I will be back real soon."

Tsume then licked Kiba's nose, which made the white wolf flinch back but smile sweetly at him. Kiba nuzzled his muzzle against Tsume's fur once more and whimpered softly. The gray wolf returned the gesture and was about to go further, until a soft moan came from behind them.

"Mmmm…good morning Kiba, um…hi Tsume…"

The two wolves looked back towards the den to find a young brown wolf. The wolf had a silver bracelet on his front paw. Kiba smiled at the pup as he walked up next to the white wolf, but a sudden growl from the other side of Kiba made the pup stop in his tracks.

" Oh…um s-sorry Tsume I didn't mean to disturb you."

" Hn…"

Kiba turned back to Tsume with a slight glare but it soon disappeared as he just sighs, and turned his attention back to the brown pup.

" Morning Toboe, Tsume was just going to gather something for breakfast."

" Oh, uh good luck Ts-Tsume."

Tsume just turned away from the pup, and continued his way down the hill into the valley to go and get their breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toboe and Kiba were walking around outside the den looking over their territory. As Kiba was checking the territory boundaries, Toboe decided to get something to drink at the little river that ran from the top of the mountain, and flown through the wolves territory.

" _Sigh I wonder why Tsume hates me so much, even though Kiba says he doesn't mean it when he talks the way he does to me."_

Toboe thought to himself as he finished drinking, and sat down at the river's side staring at his reflection in the river. As he was thinking, the pup was unaware of a figure sneaking up behind him.

"Sigh…why am I so worthless, I really don't understand any of it."

Toboe said to himself as he continued to stare at the water in deep thought. As he fell deeper and deeper into his thoughts, he didn't hear or sense the wolf that was right behind him. Kiba just smirked and decided that now was the right moment to make his move. So Kiba then walked even closer to the pup, until his nose was right next to his ear. With Toboe still in his own little world, Kiba then spoke into the pup's ear softly.

" Toboe…what are you dong?"

" Oh hi Kiba I'm just thinking about things."

Toboe answered the white wolf as he then slowly turned his head towards Kiba, but yelped in surprise at how close the white wolf was to him, that he actually jumped so high making him land right into the river becoming drenched, looking like a drowned rat. Toboe then turned back to the wolf that was now laughing so hard, that he had tears in his eyes.

" God Kiba you scared the hell out of me."

" Oh…ha-ha…I'm sorry Toboe I didn't mean to but I just couldn't help it, I mean with you so lost in your thoughts I just had to do something."

Toboe just sighed shaking off all the water from his fur, and started to walk back to the den. Kiba watched as the pup walked passed him with his ears down, and tail between his legs. So Kiba ran up to him to try to get some info out of him.

" Toboe are you okay, you seem like you are in your own world."

As Kiba said this he was walking slowly next to the depressed pup, who really didn't seem to care that Kiba was trying to talk to him. So the white wolf decided to stand in front of the pup to make him stop walking, and look at him. Toboe stooped and looked up at the white wolf with sad eyes.

" Toboe you know you can tell me anything that is bugging you, so why don't you tell me what is on your mind."

" Kiba does Tsume hate me?, Does he think I am a waste of space?"

Kiba was taken by surprise at this as his eyes grew a few inches wide. But after a few seconds his eyes went back to normal and sighed softly.

" Toboe…Tsume is just full of pride and is stubborn, you should know that he is always like that."

" Even so but he seems to be overly protective of you, and its like I'm not even welcome to be around you...or him."

" Sigh…Toboe its just his instinct that is making him like that ok, I know he doesn't hate you…actually to be honest he talks about you to me a lot, and he is just worried about you that's all, there is no hatred towards you at all."

Toboe was surprised at Kiba's words as his eyes got big, and his once sad ears pricked up along with his tail.

" Really Kiba he really doesn't hate me?"

The white wolf nodded his big white head and smiled sweetly at him. The pup then smiled widely at Kiba, and was getting very happy with every passing second.

" Hey Kiba, I'll race you back to the den."

" Oh really, think you can keep up?"

" Oh yea don't worry, I'll beat you up there way before you even need to start worrying."

Kiba smirked at the pup, happy to see that Toboe was back to normal. So as they stood next to each other to stare at the path that led to the den, Kiba looked at Toboe who nodded, and with that done both wolves ran towards their home with the pup far in the front, and pulling away.

" Ha see I told you that I would beat you back."

Kiba smiled at him and walked into the den with the pup following close behind.

" Well then why don't we rest a little, considering Tsume will be back soon with the food."

" Yea I'm starving I hope he found a lot, cuz I feel like I could eat a whole herd of deer now."

Kiba laughed at him and shook his head slowly, as he then rested his head on his paws all the while looking out at the valley waiting for his lover to come back, and hoping that Toboe wasn't going to be nervous around him anymore, considering the talk they had a few minutes ago. Oh just how he wished he was right about it.

Well there it is the first chapter...hoped you all enjoyed it, don't worry there is more to come. So please read and review, so I may post more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy it.

Chapter 2:

Tsume arrived at the den just around noon with his load of food for his fellow pack members. He looked up at the entrance wondering where Kiba was.

" Welcome back Tsume, did you find enough food?"

Tsume turned his head to the side, and saw that Kiba was standing at the mouth of the den looking down at his lover. Tsume smiled up at him, Kiba returned the smile and started to climb down the hill and towards his mate.

" I didn't find a lot of food for us, and I was waiting for you to come and help me take this up so we can eat."

" Of course I will help you but, I can think of something else that is more fun."

Kiba spoke softly as he was now standing in front of the gray wolf smiling lovingly at his mate. Tsume smirked at the white wolf as he kept coming closer.

"Oh really, and what might that be?"

Instead of answering Kiba smirked and tackled the gray wolf to the ground. Both wolves rolled around, nipping, and pulling on each other, until one last roll had Kiba pinned on his back under Tsume.

" Now why don't we take the food up into the den so we can eat, and feed the pup his food before he starts whining about it."

Kiba leaned up and licked Tsume's cheek, smiled at him, and waited for his mate to let him up. When he was free to get up he followed Tsume up the hill carrying his share of the food up to the den.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the wolves arrived at the mouth of the den, they noticed that their third member of the pack was sitting and waiting for his food.

" Hi Kiba, welcome back Tsume…"

Kiba smiled kindly at the pup and put his food down.

" Hey Toboe it looks like Tsume came threw for us this time…but he never fails to bring food to us when we need it right Tsume?"

Tsume looked at the white wolf and at the pup, then back to Kiba. He then nodded his head, took his pile of food and put it next to Kiba's.

" Yea Tsume you're a real good hunter, you're so cool."

Tsume turned his eyes onto the young pup and just stared at him like he had three heads. Kiba watched this little interaction with the pup and his lover. He was so happy that Toboe was trying to have a conversation with the stubborn wolf that he almost laughed.

" Well anyway why don't we start eating, cuz I think we shouldn't let all this food go to waste now shall we?"

Kiba looked at both his pack members and waited for one of them to say something, so they could stop this sudden uncomfortable silence that started between them.

" Yea lets eat I'm starving."

Toboe started to walk over to Kiba who had a pile of food near him. As he got closer he could feel Tsume's eyes on him the whole time he kept moving. Just as Toboe was about to take some food from the pile Tsume's strong voice stopped him.

" Hey runt who said you could take some food from that pile huh?"

" Huh um…no one did I-I I just wanted to get something to eat I-I I'm sorry Tsume, I'll go and lay down over in the corner until you and Kiba are finished."

Toboe walked slowly over to the corner of the den with his tail between his legs and his ears plastered to his head. Kiba watched the whole scene in front of him, and decided to go and try to comfort the pup. But to his surprise Tsume followed the pup with a mouth full of food. Kiba smiled sweetly at his lover for the sudden act of kindness he was showing towards the pup.

" Here this is your share of the kill all right…"

Toboe looked up at the gray wolf and was startled at what Tsume was doing.

" Um…t-thanks Tsume."

Tsume just snorted, turned on his heel, and walked back to where Kiba was laying and watching the whole thing. Toboe looked down at the pile of food that Tsume gave him, and noticed that it was a pretty big pile. Which in turn made him smile with so much happiness.

" That was a very kind thing to do Tsume I'm very proud of you."

Kiba nuzzled his head against Tsume's shoulder, as his mate lay down next to him with a sigh. Kiba on the other hand just smiled contently as he was happy that Toboe and Tsume were finally getting along.

" Well just so you know its not going to be happening that much around here."

" Sigh…yes dear I understand, now lets eat some food and try to figure out what to do for the rest of the day."

" Yea, yea whatever you say."

Kiba started eating his food, but Tsume looked over at the pup that was enjoying his food greatly considering the fact that the pile was almost gone. Tsume just shook his head slowly, and then decided to eat his food slowly but in a fast pace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast the wolves took turns in taking drinks from the lake, down in the valley at the edge of the territory. As they finished Kiba sighed and watched as Toboe was trying to talk to the gray wolf.

" Hey Tsume do you think we can go and visit Blue and Higue?"

" Why?"

" Because we haven't seen them since they left and started a new pack."

Tsume was about to say something but his mate's voice stopped him.

" I think that is a great idea Toboe, don't you think so Tsume?"

" Hn…whatever."

" Good so why don't we get going then huh?"

" Really?"

Kiba smiled at the pup seeing how happy he looked as his tail was up wagging a mile a minute, and his ears were up. He nodded his head yes at the still excited pup. Toboe smiled his brightest smile and headed toward the direction where Blue and Higue's pack was.

" Come on guys let's go, the sooner we leave the sooner will get there."

" Oh great just what I need a visit to the porker."

" Come on Tsume it will make Toboe happy to visit his old friends."

" So?"

Kiba smiled sweetly at his mate, nuzzled his fur softly, and licked his muzzle while he released a soft whimper.

" Please Tsume for me?"

Tsume looked at the white wolf then back at the pup who was still waiting for them. He sighed and slowly nodded his head.

" All right fine, but we are not I repeat NOT staying long understand."

Kiba licked the gray wolf's muzzle once more and smiled.

" Yes we do."

" Good lets get this over with before the pup has a heart attack."

With that being said Toboe, Tsume, and Kiba left their den and headed north to Higue and Blue's territory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later the three wolves arrived at their friends territory, and slowly walked towards the den that was coming into view.

" Wow this place is huge."

" Yea, yea just be careful we still have to go through the check point, so the other wolves in Higue's and Blue's pack don't kill us."

" Are you serious Tsume, but we know Blue and Higue why would the other wolves want to kill us."

" Toboe all wolves that want entrance into another pack's territory have to ask permission to enter, regardless if we know them or not."

Kiba finished as he walked closer to Tsume. Toboe walked behind the two as they approached the checkpoint. Two wolves standing on either side of the entrance saw the three wolves and moved to block their path.

" Who are you, and what do you want?"

The wolf on the left side asked as the three wolves stopped in front of them. Tsume was the first to speak to the brown wolf that spoke earlier.

" We are friends of Higue and Blue, we came to visit them."

" Names?"

The silver color wolf with a scar on his eye asked.

" My name is Tsume the white wolf next to me is my mate Kiba, and the young brown pup behind us is our pack member Toboe."

The two wolves looked at them for a minute and then turned to talk to the other. Toboe watched all this happen, and was getting inpatient. Tsume felt the pup's eagerness and turned toward him.

" Relax runt we will be able to go as soon as they are done talking."

" But…"

" Toboe please just stay calm ok?"

" Sigh all right."

After a few more minutes the two wolves stopped talking and turned their attention back to the three wolves.

" Follow us."

So there it is. Like? Hate? Please read and review. And I hope to see you all next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Kiba, Tsume, and Toboe followed the two wolves they meat at the entrance to Hige and Blue's territory. As they walked into the territory, Toboe looked around at how many wolves were there.

"Wow there are a lot of wolves here isn't there Kiba?"

"Yes Toboe now just stay close ok?"

"Alright."

Toboe then walked closer to Kiba as he followed them up to the entrance of the den. The silver wolf stopped and turned to the three wolves behind him.

"Stay here I will tell Hige that you are here."

The wolf then turned on his heel and walked into the den. As Kiba, Tsume, and Toboe waited they decided to relax for a few minutes.

"Gee I never thought it would be this hard to come visit."

"Well that's the law of wolves runt so get used to it."

Tsume said as he sat down next to Kiba who was looking out at the valley at the many wolves, and wolf pups running around and having fun. He sighed softly as he kept looking out.

"What's wrong Kiba?"

"Oh nothing Tsume…I was just thinking how nice it is here with all these other wolves and pups."

Tsume also looked out at the valley and saw two wolf pups playing and chasing each other. He smiled at the sight and nuzzled Kiba's cheek and Kiba nuzzled back. He knew that Kiba wanted pups of his own, but with them being both males it was imposible for them to have pups.

"Yea I see what you mean."

"Hey that pups going to fall!"

Toboe said as he then ran off towards the pup. Kiba saw this and his eyes went wide. Tsume noticed the look on his mates face and turned his head towards Toboe who was running towards the pup that was in trouble.

"Aw shit…TOBOE STOP! DON'T GO NEAR HIM!"

Toboe apparently heard to late cuz he reached the pup and helped him up and out of danger. He looked down at the pup making sure it was not hurt.

"There you go sweetie are you ok?"

Toboe didn't get an answer cuz he was suddenly tackled to the ground with a very mad big brown wolf growling and showing his teeth at the now whimpering and submissive Toboe.

"What are you doing, and who are you?"

"I…I j-just tried to help the pup."

"I said who are you?"

The brown wolf growled as he pushed Toboe even further into the earth. Toboe couldn't respond as the wolf above him kept pressing on his windpipe. Darkness was going to over take him, when he suddenly felt the weight on his throat disappear.

"Are you alright?"

Toboe looked up at the most stunning blue eyes he ever saw. He was so into them that all he could do was nod his head.

"TOBOE!"

Kiba's voice called as he approached the scene with Tsume right behind him. Tsume looked around and saw that the wolf that held Toboe down was now near the pup looking it over, then picked it up and ran towards the rest of the pack, who were staring at the little scene.

"Toboe are you ok?"

Kiba said as he walked over to him while he was being helped up from the black wolf that saved him.

"I-I think so."

"YOU IDIOT! That's what you get for running after a pup from another pack."

"TSUME!"

Tsume turned around and noticed that Higue was running towards him. He rolled his eyes. As Higue came closer he noticed Kiba fussing over Toboe.

"Kiba, Toboe what are you doing here?"

"We came to visit but the runt here wanted to play hero to one of your wolf pups."

Higue looked at Toboe and noticed that he was leaning against the black wolf that was making sure he could stand. He then turned his attention to Kiba.

"Kiba why don't you help Knight take Toboe up to the den."

Kiba nodded and he and Knight took Toboe to check him over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba and Knight led Toboe into the den to the far back. Toboe was told to lie down and did so without argument. Kiba lay down next to him to check over him once more.

"Kiba I'm fine I promise so why don't you go and talk to Higue and Blue I'll be fine ok."

Kiba stared at him for a minute then turned his attention to the black wolf that was standing off to the side watching from a distance. He knew better then to interfere with other pack members without permission from the alpha wolf or the alpha wolf's mate.

"Um….Knight is it?"

The black wolf nodded slowly as he took a couscous step forward. Kiba noticed his nervousness and smiled kindly at the young wolf.

"It's ok you can approach I won't hurt you….but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind keeping an eye on Toboe for me while I go talk to my mate and friend."

"Uh….s-sure n-no problem…"

Knight said still a little nervous as he came closer to the two wolves. Kiba then stood took one last look at Toboe, nodded to Knight and left to find his mate and friend.

(Silence)

"You know you don't have to actually keep an eye on me Kiba isn't my father or anything."

"B-But he said…"

Toboe just shrugged his shoulders as he stared at the black wolf in front of him. Knight also stared at him for a few minutes.

"I know what he said but I am telling you that I am fine just like I told Kiba, so you can leave if you want to."

Knight just stayed where he was and continued staring at the young brown pup. Toboe noticed this and turned his head to the side wondering what the black wolf was looking at.

"Um….is there a reason that you keep staring at me like you are?"

Knight snapped out of his daze and shook his head as he felt his muzzle get warm from embarrassment.

"S-Sorry I was just….um is it ok that I lay next to you?"

Now it was Toboe's time to blush.

"S-Sure…"

Knight then walked closer to the brown pup and took the space that Kiba was in before he left. Toboe turned his head away from the wolf still blushing. Knight also kept his face turned away so not to show the blush that was still on his face.

(Silence)

"Um…. thanks for saving me from your pack member I really thought I was going to be killed."

Toboe said as he finally broke the silence that formed between them. Knight turned his face back to the young pup and smiled kindly at him.

"Y-Your welcome…"

"So your name is Knight?"

The black wolf nodded.

"Your name is Toboe right?"

Toboe nodded back.

"Nice to meet you."

They both said together. They then stared at each other after noticing that they answered at the same time and just laughed. After a few minutes of laughing Knight turned his attention to the sliver bracelet that was on Toboe's paw.

"What's that silver thing on your paw?"

Toboe looked down at his bracelet and smiled softly at it. Knight noticed the smile and wondered what it meant to the pup.

"It was a gift from my grandmother…"

Toboe said with a little pain in his voice. Knight's ears went down as he felt the pain that came from him.

"I-I'm sorry….she must have been a very loving wolf."

Toboe shook his head and looked at the black wolf next to him with a sad smile on his face.

"S-she was very loving but she wasn't a wolf she was a human..."

Oooooh cliff hanger lol! Well 3rd chapter down more to come so stay tuned! Oh and don't forget to leave a review too!


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the long awaited continuation of the WolfDog. I hope you all have been enjoying it so far. So without anymore words from me, on with the story.

Chapter 4:

Knight stared at Toboe as the brown wolf continued to stare at the silver braclet that moved everytime he moved his paw. As this continued Knight decided to speak.

"Um...did I hear you right?"

Toboe turned his sad eyes toward the black wolf that was laying next to him. He then nodded his head once more.

"Yes my grandmother was a human. She found me in a pile of snow outside the city one winter day. She took me in and raised me as a pet, hints the braclet."

Knight nodded his head as he listened to the story. Toboe took this as a sign to continue so he did.

"So for the next few years I lived in relative peace with her and enjoyed it greatly until one day."

Toboe stopped as he was trying to control his emotions. Knight secned this and gently nugged Toboe in the shoulder.

"It's alright Toboe I can see how much pain this is causing you, you don't need to continue."

The young wolf shook his head as if to clear it, then cleared his voice as he turned his eyes back to the black wolf next to him.

"No it's fine I can finish the story."

So Knight nodded his head once more, which in turn made Toboe continue his story.

"So one day I was called into the kitichen for my dinner, and I was so happy that I jumped up and started licking her face, but she couldn't hold me up so I ended up landing on top of her. She was having trouble breathing but I didn't realize until it was to late. When she didn't responed to any of my licks or yelps, I knew she was gone."

Toboe finished as he layed his head on his paws, softly whimpered, and spoke one last time.

"When I left the house after her death, I met up with Kiba, Tsume, Higue, and Blue. They were the ones that taught me how to be a wolf, seeing as I still had the adittude of a dog. But as you witnessed eairlier I still have a long way to go."

Toboe said as he turned his head away from the wolf. Knight on the other hand couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face, and the small chuckle that escaped his lips.

"Heh, yea it sure looks that way doesn't it."

"Hey! Exscuse me for not being rasied in a pack."

Toboe said as he glared at the wolf next to him. The young pup stood up and started to head out of the den. Knight saw this as he too stood up and went to follow him. Toboe saw that Knight was following him so he turned his head at told him in a angry growl.

"Why are you following me? I want to be alone so why don't you go find some else to make fun of."

Knight sighed as he took a cauious step forward, and spoke kindly to the young wolf.

"I would but I was told by your alpha's mate to keep an eye on you, so as much as you would like to be alone I can't alow it."

Toboe growled again, turned his attention to the valley outside, smirked at the black wolf and spoke once more.

"Well if that is what you want to do then you better keep up, cuz once I start going I don't stop."

Toboe then took off like a shot down the hill and into the valley. Knight was shocked at how fast the pup moved, but he just shook the feeling off and took off after the brown wolf before he could get into more trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

As Kiba was on his way to meet Tsume and his friends, he couldn't help but look out into the valley. The white wolf smiled as he saw some more pups running around playing with each other, while thier parents kept a close eye on them. Kiba sighed sadly as he saw the look of pure happiness that the parents where showing for their pups.

_"I wish me and Tsume were that happy."_

Kiba thought to himself as he sighed once more, shook his head and continued on his way to his mate and friends.

(Tsume, Hige, Blue)

"So Tsume how are you and Kiba doing with Toboe?"

"Hn...well he is still dense when it comes to basic wolf behavior, but I guess we are doing ok so far..."

Tsume said as he streached his legs out and sat down on a flat rock, that over looked the entire area of the terriotry.

"Well that's great to know, cuz he seemed very happy to come."

Blue said as she rested her head on Hige's shoulder. Hige nodded in agreement at what his mate said.

"Yea I agree with Blue, I mean it's been awhile since I acutally seen him smile. Oh by the way Tsume I was wondering how are you and Kiba doing with the whole pup thing?"

Tsume let out a warning growl as soon as he heard the pup word. Which made Higue shut his trap insintly.

(Kiba)

Kiba soon came upon Tsume and his friends, as he continued on his way towards them, he heard the last part of the conversation and he stopped in his tracks.

"Pups..."

Kiba spoke softly as he had a distant look on his face. Tsume heard the whispered word, and turned his full attention to his mate. He noticed the hurt look on his face, growled and glared at Hige, then he slowly walked up to Kiba.

"Kiba..."

Tsume whispered as he approched the dazed looking wolf. Kiba suddenly snapped out of his daze and locked eyes with Tsume. The white wolf released a whimper but put a smile on his face.

"I-It's ok Tsume...I was just a little surprised that you guys were talking about that topic is all."

Tsume looked at Kiba, took a step closer, then licked his mate's muzzle to give him some comfort. Kiba in turn licked Tsume back and nuzzled his head against his neck. The two wolves nuzzled each other for a few moments, until Kiba stood back.

"Thanks Tsume I feel better now so why don't we go back over to Hige and Blue."

The gray wolf looked his mate over once more, nodded in agreement, then walking side by side they rejoined their friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

As Toboe found a stream of water he slowed down and took a drink. He needed to replenish his water intake from all the running he did, trying to get away from his follower. He then walked over to a tree and sat down under it to catch his breath. The young wolf sighed in relief that he was finally alone. So he took in the area around him, and noticed that it was very peaceful here. He took a deep breath and inhaled all the scents that were there, while closing his eyes so he could savor the wonderful smells. But his silent paradise was cut short cuz the sound of paws hitting the earth, made him open his eyes and turn tworad where he came. After a few seconds of tension filled silence, the object that made the sounds finally apeared from the bushes. Toboe groaned as he saw who it was.

"How did you find me so fast?"

The black wolf smirked as he trotted up to the pup and sat down in front of him. Toboe just rolled his eyes as he looked out at the water.

"It wasn't that hard really, considering this terriotory smells like wolf, it wasn't hard to figure out where the smell of dog came from."

Toboe snapped his head back to the wolf and growled at him. Knight chuckled nerivously as he watched the brown wolf. He then cleared his throat and spoke with a kind voice.

"I'm sorry Toboe I ment no disrespect, it's just that I never thought a group of wolves would take a half breed into their pack."

Toboe growled once more as he sent a deadly glare toward the black wolf.

"Oh yea no DISRESPECT there, thanks."

Knight tilted his head to the side thinking of what brought that comment on. But then it dawned on him about what he said.

"Oops I did it again didn't I?"

Toboe just turned his head back to the water and kept silent. Knight sighed again as he moved at little closer to the brown wolf. He really wasn't hitting it off with his alpha's friend's pack mate at all. But he wouldn't give up yet.

"Look Toboe I am really sorry about what I said at the den and about what I said earlier. I really am I guess I'm not good with saying the right things at the right time. But I really hope we could be friends somehow."

Knight waited for the young pup to say something. Toboe on the other hand just kept looking out at the water. The black wolf, noticing that he was no longer welcome to be there decided to head back. So he slowly stood up, sighed, and spoke softly.

"Again I am very sorry about what I said and how I acted."

Knight then turned to head back, but a soft voice stopped him.

"You know you really know how to beat an apologie to death."

Knight was speachless at what the brown wolf said as he watched said wolf get up and walk tword him. Toboe smiled happily at the black wolf with his tail wagging behind him.

"So would you like to show me around the territory...friend?"

Knight snapped out of his daze as he too smiled, wagged his tail, and nodded his head.

"Sure I would love to."

"Good."

Toboe said as he then folllowed Knight back the way they came and started heading back to the rest of the pack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

When Kiba, Hige, Tsume, and Blue finished their conversation, they decided to head back to the den. Tsume and Hige took to the front, while Blue and Kiba stayed in the back. The group walked in silence for a few minutes until Blue spoke.

"Kiba are you sure okay? You seem down, is there something bugging you?"

The white wolf glanced at his friend, glanced to the front of them to Tsume, who was in a hushed conversation with Hige. He then returned his eyes to Blue.

"Sigh...I'm okay Blue I'm just a little depressed is all."

"Is it cuz of the...pup comment from eariler?"

Kiba tensed up at the question but kept walking. Blue saw the sudden tension in her friend's body and sighed sadly.

_"Poor Kiba he really does want pups. I just wish I could do something for him and Tsume."_

Blue thought to herself as the group continued the walk up the hill and to the entrance to the den. When the wolves arrived at the mouth of the den Hige noticed that something was wrong. Blue seeing the intense look on her mate's face wondered what was causing it.

"Hige? What is it?"

Kiba and Tsume came up and stood next to the other wolves and looked into the den. Tsume tensed up and Kiba gasped. What they saw was that the den was empty, Toboe and Knight were nowhere in sight. Higue growled at this and turned to find out where they went. Blue just shook her head as she looked in the den and the direction her mate just went. She looked over at her friends and saw the scared look that crossed Kiba's face. Tsume on the other hand had a expressionless face like he always did. He sighed nuzzled Kiba's neck, whispered comforting words in his ear and went off to find Toboe with Hige. Blue watched him leave and went over to sit next to Kiba.

"Kiba it's okay we'll find them don't worry."

Kiba just layed down and released a soft whimper. Blue frowned at the white wolf and decided to lay down next to him. Kiba just kept to himself not even reacting to when Blue caressed his cheek with her nose. The frown on her face deepened when the white wolf continued to ignore her comfort. She then looked back at where Hige and Tsume went. Oh how she hoped they found the young wolves soon.

Oh no our two young wolves have gone missing! What will happen? Well we will just have to wait until the next chapter. Se you all next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Knight showed Toboe Hige's and Blue's territory and all that there was to see. The young pup also learned some hunting tricks, he could show Tsume and Kiba when they got back. He was enjoying every minute of his time with Knight, it was like he knew him all his life but he only met him today. Either way Toboe didn't care the black wolf was one friend he would never want to lose. As the two young wolves walked around other members of Knight's pack were a little disturbed with Toboe's presence.

Knight became aware of this fact when they arrived at the pack's cave. When they walked in the noise that greeted them, suddenly stopped and many eyes were locked on the two wolves that arrived. Toboe became nervous as he noticed all the eyes on him, which made him subconiously move closer to Knight. The black wolf felt the nervous feelings radiating off the brown wolf so badly, that he stopped, turned his eyes to his pack members, cleared his throat, and spoke very clearly.

"May I ask what you all are staring at? Is there a problem with us being here?"

Silence was the answer Knight received and he just sighed and shook his head. He was beginning to lead Toboe away from the other wolves, when a tall silver wolf with black tipped ears stopped their progress. Toboe shrank back as he was intimidated by the wolf, Knight on the other hand just stood his ground and stared back at the silver wolf.

"Do you have something to say Zeal?"

The silver wolf looked down at Knight, given the fact that Zeal was a foot taller than him. Zeal kept his eyes locked with the black wolf for a few minutes until he spoke.

"Yes I do Knight. What do you think you're doing, bringing this outsider into our cave or our territory? Last time I checked all outsiders were to be killed."

Toboe started to shake from fright at the words Zeal used. He wanted to get out of here before something bad happened. Toboe whimpered softly as he nudged Knight to get his attention. The black wolf turned his eyes to the brown wolf next to him, saw the fear in them, and smiled sweetly at him.

"It's alright Toboe nothing will happen to you while I'm here with you."

Toboe's eyes went wide at those words, and a small blush formed on his cheeks. No one had ever said something like that to him before. He was so surprised by the words that he didn't notice when Knight nuzzled his neck. But before he could say or do anything Knight was back to facing the silver wolf.

"I am showing Toboe here around our territory since he has never really been around a lot of wolves. Besides he is a guest of Heige and Blue, do you really want to anger our alpha Zeal?"

Zeal froze at the mention of his alpha's name. But glared at the two wolves anyway as he slowly walked around them. Knight watched closely as the silver wolf backed down, he didn't trust him at all. Toboe shivered once more when the silver wolf released a low growl, while he walked by them. Knight then motioned for Toboe to follow him, which the pup didn't hesitate to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Tsume and Hige were running around the territory looking for the two missing wolves. But so far no one had seen them or anything. Hige was getting more upset by the minute, while Tsume was getting annoyed at not being able to find them. They asked every wolf they saw to find out if they saw Knight or Toboe anywhere, but the answer was always the same no. So they both continued their search, while hoping they would come across them soon.

"God where are they? They couldn't have gotten far."

Tsume said as he looked around the valley. Hige nodded in agreement as he also wondered where the hell those two went. Plus they both knew that if they didn't come back with the young wolves soon, they would have to deal with Blue and Kiba. Which they both knew that they didn't want to deal with at all, or ever.

"Is there anywhere we forgot to check or something?"

Tsume asked as he sat down on a ledge that over looked the whole valley. Hige sighed as he also took a seat on the ledge. He tried to think of anywhere they haven't checked but couldn't think of any.

"I can't think of any. I'm pretty sure we looked everywhere so where the hell could they have gone."

"I don't know but we better find them soon."

Tsume said as he stood, shook off all the dirt he had, and began walking down into the valley. Hige nodded as he followed his friend down, and started once more to search for the missing wolves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Knight and Toboe stopped at the lake once more to get something to drink. As they were drinking, Knight looked up at the sky and noticed how late it was. He needed to get Toboe back before he got in trouble. So he finished getting his drink, waited for Toboe to finish, and decided to head back to the den.

"Well Toboe I should get you back to the den before it gets too late and I get in trouble."

Toboe smiled at the black wolf as he nodded his head. He tried to hide a yawn but couldn't help it when one escaped. Knight chuckled at the sound, which made the brown wolf blush a little. Toboe hated it when he did something like that in front of someone he just met. But he shook that feeling off when he stretched and waited for Knight to lead the way.

"Okay well what are we waiting for?"

Knight nodded his head and both wolves took off toward the den. Hoping they got back in time before they got in trouble.

(Blue & Kiba)

When the sun started to go down Blue and Kiba began to get very worried. What could be taking so long to find them? Why haven't their mates returned yet? These and many other questions were running through their minds, as they continued to wait for them to return.

Kiba kept looking out at the valley that lay out in front of him hoping to come across any sign of Tsume or Toboe. But with the daylight fading, and night approaching he was beginning to get restless. He stood up and began pacing back and forth, while whimpering nervously as he kept his eyes locked on the valley. Blue saw what the white wolf was doing and sighed; she needed to do something before Kiba did something he would regret.

"Kiba, why don't you sit down and take deep breaths. I know your worried about the boys, me too but you need to try and relax okay."

Kiba stopped his pacing and turned worried eyes to the blue-tinted wolf. He shook his head; no he wouldn't stop until he saw Tsume and Toboe come into the valley. That was the only thing keeping him on his feet.

"I will not sit until I see and know that they are alright Blue. I just want them to come back in one piece that's all I ask."

"Yes so do I, but you can't run yourself ragged to the point where you can't greet them when they get back now do you?"

Blue said as she strolled over to her friend and stood in front of him to make him stop. Kiba stopped and stared into her blue eyes and saw the worry in them. His eyes grew wide, when he finally realized that she too was just as worried and upset as he was.

"Oh Blue, I am so sorry I completely forgot about how you feel. I didn't mean to go on and on about Tsume and Toboe, while you also have two pack members missing."

Blue shook her head. It was fine she knew he didn't mean to, but it was still nice to know that he finally stopped his pacing.

"No, no it's alright Kiba I know you meant well, it's just that we are both on edge right now is all considering how late its getting and everything."

Kiba nodded his head and sighed as he finally sat down to relax. Blue smiled at the white wolf as she also took a seat and waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

As Hige and Tsume took one last look around the territory, they noticed two shapes moving in the night. Both males stopped to watch these two figures come closer, and were ready if anything bad were to happen. A tense atmosphere surrounded them as they waited for the figures to come closer so they could make out what or who they were.

"Tsume you see those to figures moving down there right?"

"Yea I do, but let's wait a little more until they come closer so we can get a better look before we show ourselves."

Hige nodded in agreement as he and Tsume waited for the right moment. So as the two figures began to come closer they were starting to look familiar to the two alphas. When the moonlight came out from behind a cloud, Tsume released a breath he didn't know he was holding, and felt his whole body relax at the sight of them.

"Thank god I thought we would never find them."

Hige released a deep sigh and shook his head. Man oh man were they going to have a long talk with these two. Higue then began to head towards the two, with Tsume right at his heels. As they came closer the two figures stopped in their tracks. Both of their eyes grew wide when they saw both of their alphas heading their way.

"Well looks like I'm in for it now."

Knight said as he slowly approached his alpha and placed his tail between his legs and ears flat against his head. Toboe did the same when he approached Tsume. Both alphas stared at their young pack members with angry looks, which made them, sink lower to the ground and whimper softly. Hige and Tsume shared at look and nodded to each other.

"Get up."

They both said as they waited for the young wolves to rise, but kept their eyes to the ground and tails tucked between their legs. They then took positions on either side of the wolves, gave them one more dirty look, then began to walk both of them back to the den.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

When the den came into sight Tsume, Hige, Knight, and Toboe stopped at the bottom of the hill. Both alphas told the young wolves to head up first, which they did with no argument. As they watched the wolves head up, the alphas shared a look, smiled at each other, and began their trip up the hill and into the den. Happy that their mission was done, so that they could finally relax.

Yay everyone is back safe and sound! So what will happen next? Who knows? Guess you all will have to wait until the next chapter. So I will see you guys next time and don't forget to leave a review! See Ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Blue and Kiba were resting in the back of the den when they heard voices approaching. Both wolves stayed where they were and waited to see who was heading their way. Soon they noticed two wolves coming up to the entrance to the den, and smiled happily at who they were. Kiba stood up and hurried towards the two wolves. Blue also stood and trotted up to the wolves.

"We are so glad you two came back, we were so worried about you guys."

Blue said as she looked Knight and Toboe over. Kiba nodded in agreement while he nuzzled Toboe's neck. The brown pup kept his eyes down but accepted the comfort. He knew he did something wrong, but he couldn't help himself, he needed to get out of the den. Kiba noticed the way Toboe was acting and nudged him to look at the pup. Toboe finally looked with fear in his eyes. The white wolf was surprised at the look, but he smiled kindly to the pup.

"It's alright Toboe you did nothing wrong, I just wished that you told us where you two went."

"Yes Knight you knew better then to leave the territory without permission."

The black wolf hung his head and whimpered softly at what he did. Toboe turned his eyes to his friend and cleared his throat. He wanted to say something before Knight was blamed for something he did.

"No Blue it was my fault."

Knight's eyes shot up to the brown wolf. Did he hear him right, he was standing up for him? Why would he do that, he had no reason to do anything. The black wolf was so shocked and confused that he missed what else Toboe said.

"I was the one that left the den; Knight just followed me because he was told by Kiba to keep an eye on me. So I asked him to show me around the territory, which he did and he also taught me some things about hunting. I enjoyed his tour of the grounds; I thought he was very helpful around the area."

He turned his eyes to the black wolf next to him, smiled kindly at him, and bowed his head in thanks for everything he did for him. Knight slowly did the same thing as he stared at the brown wolf.

"You're w-welcome Toboe."

Toboe smiled back at his friend, while Kiba and Blue stared at the two wolves in front of them. They then turned their eyes to each other, sighed, and smiled at each other as they sensed what was happening or happened between their young pack members. Blue then cleared her throat and spoke firmly.

"Well seeing that Knight here has taken good care of you Toboe I see no point in punishing him. But he still needs to apologize for leaving to me and to Hige."

Both wolves froze at the sound of the alpha's name. Knight lowered his head and agreed to his task. So he began with Blue, then he would face Hige when he saw him. The black wolf raised his head, looked at his omega in the eyes and took a deep breath.

"I sincerely apologize for my actions Miss Blue; I didn't mean any disrespect to you Mr. Kiba, Hige, or the pack. I hope you can both forgive my foolishness."

Blue and Kiba shared at look while Toboe watched in fascination at the way Knight dealt with such pressure. He couldn't believe how calm he looked and how steady his breathing was. To him the black wolf seemed like he would be a great teacher for a mix breed like him. He would have no trouble listening to him or hate when those deep blue beautiful eyes looked at him.

_"Wait what did I just think? Deep, beautiful eyes? Where did that thought come from? I don't think of Knight that way. We are just friends that's all and he is going to be my teacher. That is if I can convince Kiba and the others about the idea."_

Toboe thought to himself as he continued to watch the other wolves in front of him. Not noticing when Kiba nudged him with his nose to get his attention. The brown wolf jumped at the touch and locked eyes with his pack mate. Kiba chuckled softly as he watched the reaction he got, while Toboe took deep breaths to calm his nerves.

"Kiba you scared me, what's up?"

"Blue told me that we can spend the night here. So I am going to head to bed, you can join me when you have said your goodnights to everyone alright."

Kiba said as he winked at the pup. Toboe was confused with the wink he received but he shook it off and decided to say goodnight to his friends. He noticed that Blue was leaving, while Knight was coming up behind her to follow her out. The young wolf quickly trotted up to the omega, and walked next to her as she and Knight were heading out.

"Um...Blue thank you for not being too hard on Knight I really hope I didn't anger you too much."

The blue-tinted wolf shook her head and smiled at the pup. Toboe smiled back and continued what he wanted to say.

"That's good, and I also wanted to thank you for letting us stay here for the night. Oh and sleep well."

Toboe then turned and started trotting back to where Kiba was. Blue watched the brown wolf and couldn't help the smile that came to her lips. She would never get tired of that pup as long as she lived. She then continued on her way out but turned her eyes to the black wolf behind her, saw the look in his eyes, and stopped to face him.

"Knight."

The black wolf stopped and looked into Blue's eyes, waiting for her to speak.

"Yes mam?"

"I know you want to say something to Toboe so why don't you."

"But mam I have to go and-

Blue cut him off as she shook her head.

"No I'll deal with Hige for now, you can apologize properly tomorrow morning. Now go and talk with him before he goes to sleep."

Knight wagged his tail in happiness, bowed his head, and took off after the retreating form of the pup. Toboe was about to take his place near the back of the den when a soft call stopped him.

"Toboe."

The brown wolf turned his head to find Knight standing at the entrance to the den. He smiled happily at the wolf and trotted up to him. The black wolf smiled back at the pup when he was close enough to hear him. He then took a deep breath and spoke softly, so to not wake Kiba.

"I want to talk to you...if you don't mind."

"Sure what do you want to talk about?"

Knight stared at the pup's eyes that were full of wonder at what Knight wanted to say. The young wolf gulped and cleared his throat.

"I...uh...wanted to ask you if uh...you wouldn't mind...

Knight trailed off as he tried to think of the right words to say, all the while trying his hardest not to blush. Toboe watched the male closely as he waited for him to continue his sentence.

"If I wouldn't mind what?"

"If you-

But whatever Knight was going to say was cut off by a deep voice from behind the young wolves. In which hearing this voice made both of them a little nervous, and slowly had their heads turned toward the figure standing behind them.

"If you wouldn't mind leaving right now before I make you leave."

Tsume said as he approached the wolves with a dark glare aimed at both of them. Knight backed away slowly as he was being stared down by the alpha of his friends pack. Toboe was about to say something, but one deep growl from his alpha had him silent in a second. He then turned his angry eyes back to the wolf that was still backing up.

"Now I want you out of here before I rip your throat out. Am I clear on that?"

Knight nodded his head, tucked his tale under his legs and left the den in seconds. Tsume watched as the wolf ran out, smirked, and turned to face his pack mate. Toboe was a little upset by the way Tsume ran Knight out of the den, but he kept it hidden when he met his alpha's eyes again.

"As for you runt I don't want you going near that trouble making wolf anymore understood?"

Toboe flattened his ears against his head, put his tail down and looked at the floor. Tsume on the other hand was not happy with the response he got, so he took a step closer and said it one more time.

"I said do you UNDERSTAND!"

Tsume yelled as he watched the pup flinch and fall to the floor on his stomach. He began to whimper softly as he slowly nodded his head. The young wolf knew better then to argue with Tsume when he was this angry.

"Y-Yes T-Tsume I un-understand completely."

"Good now get some sleep. We leave at first light."

Tsume glared once more at the pup, then walked passed him and headed to where Kiba was. When Toboe was sure Tsume was gone, he softly released whimpers as tears fell from his eyes. He couldn't believe how Tsume acted when he came back, what made him snap so badly? He was fine when they walked back to the den together, and when he told Toboe and Knight to head up fist. What really made him so angry? All these questions were running around in the brown wolf's head, but he still couldn't find a reason. Maybe in the morning he would...maybe. With that last thought he rested his head on his paws, looked out at the night sky, and let sleep overcome him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The next morning Kiba was awakened by a soft tap on the shoulder by a cold nose. The white wolf opened his eyes, to find two dark eyes staring back at him. He smiled lovingly at those eyes and raised his muzzle to lick the gray wolf's cheek. Tsume chuckled at the morning kiss he received from his mate. He then placed his muzzle against Kiba's shoulder and softly pushed him. Kiba a little confused at the touch, stared at his mate. The gray wolf sighed as he got no movement from the white wolf.

"Kiba we are leaving now come on. I still need to wake the runt up."

Kiba slowly stood up at the sound of Tsume's voice. He didn't like the way it sounded at all. He then nodded his head, stretched, and followed his mate to where Toboe was sleeping. As the pair approached the pup, Kiba noticed the dry tear trails on the young wolf's cheeks. What happened last night that would cause such sorrow? But he didn't have any time to think about it when Tsume tried to wake the pup up.

"Come on runt time to get up I told you we were leaving at first light now move."

Tsume said sternly as he waited for the brown wolf to get up. With no response after a few minutes, Tsume wanted to try again but a nuzzling caress from Kiba made him stop. The gray wolf turned his eyes to his mate to find clam eyes staring back at him.

"Tsume love, why don't you head out while I get Toboe up okay?"

Tsume looked at Kiba, then to the silent pup that still didn't wake up. He took a deep breath and sighed. The gray wolf shook his head, growled under his breath, and headed out of the den. When Kiba looked to make sure Tsume was outside, he leaned down and softly nudged Toboe to get up. The young wolf opened his bloodshot eyes to find a worried face looking at him. He turned his face away from the white wolf as he stood up and shook all the sleep out of his system. Toboe said nothing as he silently walked passed Kiba and out of the den. Leaving a deeply worried and sad white wolf behind. What in the world happened last night? Why were Tsume and Toboe acting so strange? Well whatever it was he was going to find out. With determination burning in his eyes he decided to find out what happened in the last twenty-four hours.

Chapter 6 done. I hope you all liked it, I can't wait to read all the wonderful reviews that I will receive from you all. See you guys again next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Kiba followed his pack mates out of the den. As he walked out he noticed that most of Hige's pack was still sleeping, so he slowly and quietly walked down the hill into the valley where Tsume was waiting. When he arrived next to his mate, the white wolf looked around and noticed that Toboe was nowhere in sight.

"Tsume? Where is Toboe? I woke him up and he walked out of the den before me, so where did he go?"

"He walked over to Hige's and Blue's sleeping quarters to say goodbye."

Kiba looked at the gray wolf, which had a dark look in his eyes. He didn't like that look at all, so he sighed, took a deep breath, and spoke softly.

"Tsume what's going on you and Toboe are acting very strange. I don't like the tension that's coming off both of you. Please tell me I am very worried about you two."

The gray wolf turned his eyes to his mate, stared into those worried filled golden eyes, and released a deep sigh. Kiba saw this and waited patiently for Tsume to continue. Said wolf returned his attention to the white wolf next to him, and spoke clearly.

"We had a little disagreement...well it was more like me blowing up at him, but I still think he needed it."

Kiba's eyes went huge. What? Why would Tsume do something like that? He thought they were getting along so well. So what caused this sudden change in his two pack members? Kiba turned his shocked eyes to his mate. He silently told Tsume to explain himself at that exact moment. Seeing the look in the white wolf's eyes, made the gray wolf begin to tell him what happened.

"When I returned to the den after sending those two up first, I saw that they were talking. I didn't announce myself until a little later, but when I did both of them stopped talking and looked right at me."

"What were they talking about?"

"I don't know I interrupted them before I could find out."

Kiba glared at his mate. What was wrong with him? Why did he act the way he did? Well whatever the reason, he sure wasn't pleased with the way his mate handled the situation. He stared Tsume right in the eye before he spoke.

"Tsume before you showed up last night, Me, Blue, Knight, and Toboe were talking about why those two left. They told us that Toboe left the den because he couldn't stand being held up for hours. So he left, but not without Knight following him. They then informed us that Knight only followed him because I told him to keep an eye on Toboe. Which he did, so Blue decided not to punish him to bad. She only told him to apologize to her and to Hige, but he also apologized to me as well. Then we all said goodnight to each other, but I noticed that something changed in Toboe after his little adventure with Knight."

Tsume listened to his mate tell the story, but stopped when he mentioned the part about Toboe changing. He shook his head, confused with this information. How did the runt change? To him he still looked, and acted the same way. So what could be so different?

"I didn't notice a difference when I saw them last night."

Kiba shook his head in disappointment. He couldn't believe his mate, was he that dense when it came to these things? The white wolf chuckled for the first time that morning, while a small smile appeared on his face.

"Tsume, remember the way you acted around me when we first started courting?"

The gray wolf slowly nodded his head as he tried to remember. The only thing he could remember though was how stupid he acted, and how strange he felt the whole time being around the white wolf. He especially remembered how every time he saw the wolf, his heart would stop in his chest, and his pulse would race. Then every time he would receive a smile from the wolf his whole body would get excited with just one look toward him. He loved those feelings at that time and even now as he watched the white wolf.

"Of course I remember how I acted; I acted like a complete idiot. I couldn't finish my sentences, I kept fumbling over my words, I was always nervous about saying or doing something wrong, and I couldn't think straight. All I kept thinking about was you, and how you would react, what you thought of me, and if you even liked me."

Kiba smiled at his mate. He was very proud, and surprised that he could remember all that, considering they have been together for a few years now. He then approached the gray wolf slowly, until he was standing right in front of him. Tsume watched him closely as he began coming even closer. Kiba then licked Tsume on the cheek, nuzzled his shoulder, and whispered into his ear.

"Exactly."

Tsume pulled away completely lost. Exactly? Exactly what? What does remembering how he acted or felt when they were courting; have anything to do with Toboe and Knight?

"What do you mean by that?"

Kiba hung his head in defeat. He still couldn't believe it. Tsume still didn't understand, well then looks like he would just have to hear it bluntly. Kiba took a deep breath and stared at Tsume once more.

"Tsume, what I have been trying to say is that, Knight seems to have feelings for Toboe, while Toboe is a little confused about his at the moment, so when you interrupted their conversation last night. I believe Knight was going to tell Toboe how he felt."

Tsume's eyes went huge, how? What? When? Tsume's head was spinning at all this new information. He couldn't fathom what this meant but he would try and understand it little by little. Kiba on the other hand watched his mate as he took this information in. Although from the reaction he got, Kiba began to realize that it was going to take a while for all of this to sink in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Toboe arrived at Blue and Hige's sleeping quarters and looked inside. He noticed that all the pack members were scattered around the cave. But he couldn't locate a certain pair of wolves, but he wasn't going to give up. He took one step into the cave, and that was about as far as he got before he froze in his tracks. What made him stop was a very familiar silver wolf glaring down at him from his perch on the second level of the cave.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to invade our sleeping quarters."

Toboe stood completely still, but kept a look out for any other wolves that might come near him. The silver wolf stood up, and began descending from the perch he was previously on. He smirked as he watched the young wolf shrink back a little as he approached him. The silver wolf finally stopped, when he was right in front of the pup.

"I thought I told you that your KIND isn't allowed in here. And I also remember telling you that any and all outsiders were to be killed if they came into our territory."

Toboe finally found his voice as he unsteadily stayed on his four paws. He nervously looked at the towering wolf, and gulped before he finally spoke.

"Y-yes you did but I-I just wanted to-to-to talk to my friends be-before I had to le-leave."

Toboe stuttered as he started to shake from the fear he suddenly felt. He didn't know how long he could stand it, he wanted someone to wake up and help him. Anybody, Hige, Blue, Knight, someone. But no one moved or made a sound, as he was stuck all alone dealing with this wolf that wanted to do nothing more, then kill him quickly, and silently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

As Kiba and Tsume were waiting for Toboe to return, a sound came from the woods. Both wolves were on their feet in a flash, and had their eyes locked on the woods next to them. After a few tension filled minute's two wolves emerged from the bushes. Kiba and Tsume physically relaxed as they saw Blue and Hige coming toward them.

"God, you two almost gave us a heart attack."

Tsume growled at his friends. Kiba nodded in agreement, but smiled at his friends none the less. Blue smiled back as she walked up to the two wolves, soon followed by Hige. She looked around and saw that Toboe was nowhere in sight.

"Hi guys what are you doing up so early? Where's Toboe?"

Kiba and Tsume looked at each other with a confused look, and then turned their eyes back to the blue-tinted wolf. What was Blue talking about? Wasn't Toboe supposed to say goodbye to them before they could leave? And if so where was he?

"Well Tsume wanted us to leave at first light so we were headed out, but Tsume told me that Toboe wanted to say goodbye to you guys. Didn't he talk to you yet?"

Blue and Hige shared a look, and then shook their heads. They didn't see or talk to the young pup at all.

"No we walked the boundaries of our territory to mark them again."

Hige said as he sat down. Blue followed suit and sat next to him. Kiba and Tsume shared another look then back to their friends. If that was true then who was Toboe going to meet in the cave? Suddenly a thought stuck the white wolf.

"Maybe he went to say goodbye to Knight then."

Tsume tensed up at the sound of the black wolf's name, but shook the feeling off. He then wondered what was keeping the runt. If he was saying goodbye to Knight, then why didn't he return yet?

"If that is true he should have returned by now don't you think?"

Kiba was about to say something, but Higue spoke before the white wolf could get a word in.

"Um...Kiba."

Kiba looked at Hige. The light brown wolf gulped and took a deep breath, before he spoke. Blue nuzzled his shoulder to comfort him, it worked of course...if only for a little.

"Knight sleeps by himself away from the other wolves in our pack. He was like that since his parents died in a hunt. So we never told him other wise and let him sleep where he wanted."

"If that is true, then Toboe is walking into your pack's cave without permission, and he might be in trouble as we speak."

Tsume said as he growled under his breath. All four wolves then nodded their heads, and ran off towards the pack's sleeping quarters. Hoping they would arrive before something terrible happens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Knight was sleeping soundly in his den, which was located on a shaded side of the valley. This was a long distance from the other wolves sleeping areas. He sighed in his sleep as he stretched out. But when a noise came to his ears, his eyes shot opened. The black wolf shot to his feet and listened closely.

After a minute or so of silence, he heard it. It was the sound of a fight about to start. Knight wasn't surprised considering there usually was a fight happening every other day or so with the young males. But even so he raised his nose to the air to see if he could tell who was going to fight by their scent.

"I bet its Zeal acting like a big shot again."

Knight said to himself as he took a deep inhale. As he inhaled he was hit with a strong scent that was none other than Zeal. That guy always had way too much testosterone in his system to begin with. Knight shook his head and decided to check and see who was Zeal's unlucky punching bag was. So with another deep inhale he was hit with a sweet scent of earth, snow, and something else.

He was having a little trouble with trying to identify what is was, since the air was filled with testosterone from Zeal. So he tried once again, he took another deep inhale, in which he received the smell of earth, snow, and wolf? No...something like it...fox? No...was it...dog? Yea that's it dog.

But why would he be smelling dog? There were no dogs in this part of the forest, let alone in this valley. Then it hit him like a shot to the heart. The only one he knew that had that smell was one wolf.

"Toboe..."

Yep another cliffhanger lol! Next chapter will be up soon so don't worry, I won't keep you all hanging. So please review and I will return with the next installment of WolfDog.


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome back to the 8th installment of WolfDog. I hope everyone has enjoyed it so far, and continue to enjoy it as I continue to write it. So here is the 8th chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 8:

Toboe took a slow step back out of the cave, as the silver wolf known as Zeal walked toward him. The young wolf had no idea how to deal with this type of situation. Should he just keep backing away? Should he keep quiet? He couldn't figure out what to do, but he decided to try speaking again.

"Um Z-Zeal I know I shouldn't be here, but if you like I can just leave and never come in this area again."

Toboe said as he chanced a glance at the tall wolf. Zeal just chuckled as he continued to push the brown wolf out and away from the cave. Did he really think he could leave unharmed? Man...he was really dense when it came to wolf rules. When both wolves were in the center of the valley, Zeal stopped and watched Toboe come to a stop also.

"You want to leave huh?"

Toboe nodded as he raised his head to the male in front of him. He was happy that the silver wolf heard him, so then maybe he could finally leave and meet back up with his pack members. But with one look in Zeal's eyes, Toboe saw that he wouldn't be able to leave anytime soon. The brown wolf gulped, and looked around him noticing that the pack was creating a circle around the two wolves. At this movement he definitely knew that he had no chance of leaving this place without doing something about it.

"Well I hate to break it to you pup. The only way you will leave this place is as a corpse."

The pack members that gathered around them, shared a laugh at the young wolfs expense. Toboe began to shake with fear as he scanned the circle of wolves. He really wished his friends would show up. But at the same time he really wanted to see Knight once more, before he was killed.

"Well shall we begin?"

Toboe locked eyes with the silver wolf in front of him. He saw the position the wolf made, he knew that position very well, he saw Tsume and Kiba make that stance multiple times. Zeal was crouched down on the ground with his eyes gleaming brightly with a look that meant death. He licked his muzzle as he rotated his hips, and was getting ready to pounce.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Kiba, Tsume, Blue, and Hige ran as fast as their legs could carry them. They had to make it to the cave before it was too late. Kiba wished he would have gone with Toboe, that way he would have been back with them. Tsume felt fear radiating off his mate as they ran, so he moved closer, never breaking stride, nuzzled Kiba's shoulder, and licked his muzzle. The white wolf kept in step with his mate and whimpered to him his thanks.

Blue and Hige were leading the way. Blue also not breaking stride, quickly glanced back at her friends. Hige noticed where his mate's eyes were, and nudged her in the shoulder to get her attention. Blue turned her eyes to the light brown wolf next to her, nodded, and returned her eyes to the path ahead. They were almost there, god she hoped Toboe could hold out a little more.

"Don't worry Blue we'll get to him before he gets hurt."

Higue said as he saw the worried look cross his mate's face. Blue smiled at her mate, and nodded in agreement. Hige was right, he had to be, but at the same time she hoped Knight caught wind of what was going on, just in case they didn't make it in time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Knight swallowed the lump in his throat as he realized the wolf he smelled was Toboe. He needed to get to him and get him out of there, before Zeal hurt him or worse. The black wolf shook the last idea out of his head. He would never let that happen, not to Toboe or to anyone. He also promised Kiba that he would look after the young wolf, which he would do even if it cost him his life.

"Toboe hang on I'm on my way."

Knight said to the silence around him. The black wolf then took off out of his den, and down into the valley, where the sounds of a fight were getting louder. He then added a burst of speed and flew down the hill, at the sound of growls, and yelps. Knight growled as he ran even faster, he would never be able to live with himself if something happened to his friend. That was one thing he would never, ever let go without getting revenge.

"Zeal if you hurt him in any way I will come after you and you won't know what hit you."

Knight said as he continued to run as fast as he could to the place where he heard the noises coming from. With his eyes blazing with anger, and adrenaline pumping through his body, he continued on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Zeal pounced at the pup, which moved at the last minute to the side. Toboe panted at the sudden movement, he tried to catch his breath, but he wasn't able to since Zeal whipped around and launched himself at the pup once more. Toboe dropped down to the ground, and rolled out of the way again. The silver stood up and glared at the brown wolf, he hated it when his prey wouldn't stay still. Toboe slowly got to his feet and watched Zeal for his next move, as the silver wolf started to circle him.

"Is that all you can do? Didn't anyone ever teach you how to defend yourself?"

Zeal asked as he chuckled at the clear fear radiating off the pup. He always enjoyed the smell fear had when he was in hunting mode. He smirked at Toboe, licked his lips, and launched himself at the pup. The brown wolf wasn't quite ready for this attack, and ended up planted under the silver wolf on his back. Toboe stared up at the murderous look in Zeal's eyes, and gulped.

"Well looks like its game over for you mutt."

Zeal said as he smirked at his prey. He then raised his head, opened his jaws exposing all those sharp white fangs, which dripped with saliva. Toboe tried to think of something to do, but couldn't think of anything at the moment. As Zeal's muzzle came closer to his throat he shut his eyes waited for the killing blow.

_"What are you doing runt? Are you going to give up so soon? Haven't I taught you anything at all?"_

Toboe heard Tsume's voice yelling in his head. What was Tsume doing in his head? He thought he was waiting with Kiba for him to return. As he thought about this, another voice came to his mind.

_"Toboe you know you can do this. You just need to trust in your instincts and let go. Then you will be able to do anything you put your mind to."_

Kiba's voice rang through his ears. The white wolf was right all he needed to do was trust in himself and let his instincts take over. He smiled at his friends' advice, he wouldn't give up, especially not when his friends were behind him.

_"That's it Toboe. Now just clear your mind and let your inner wolf out. I know you can do it; you are capable of doing anything. So just become one with the inner wolf that I know is there, and let him guide you."_

Knight's voice said as he smiled down at the pup. Toboe saw Knight's face in his mind and was so happy to see him, that he didn't feel the tears falling down his cheeks. The black wolf slowly lowered his head and nuzzled his muzzle against Toboe's neck. The brown wolf whimpered happily, returned the gesture, and finally looked back into those deep blue eyes.

"Alright Knight I will try."

Knight smiled once more and nodded his head. The brown wolf nodded in return, as he started to clear his mind. When he was surrounded by silence he started to think he couldn't find anything, but soon he felt strength he never felt before flowing through him. He never felt so alive till now, he now understood what Tsume, Kiba, and all the others were trying to tell him. He loved this feeling, and he never wanted to lose it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Kiba and the others finally arrived at the cave. What greeted them was a huge circle of wolves standing around two other wolves. Kiba found a rock that over looked the valley, and jumped on top of it. As he looked over the group of wolves he saw who was in the center. His golden eyes grew wide as he saw Toboe being pinned down by a silver wolf.

"Tsume! Toboe is pinned underneath the other wolf; he doesn't seem to be moving."

Kiba called down to his mate as his eyes never left the scene in front of him. Tsume ran up on the rock and stood next to his mate. The gray wolf took in the scene that Kiba described to him. He couldn't see Toboe very well, but he saw the pup's bracelet that was on his front paw. Tsume growled and was about to head down to stop the fight but a voice stopped him.

"Wait Tsume you can't go down there."

The gray and white wolf both snapped around, and glared at the light brown wolf. What was he saying? Why wasn't he aloud to go down and help the young wolf? Hige slowly approached the two angry wolves, and spoke clearly.

"I know how hard it is to watch this but, you must let the fight continue."

"WHAT! Toboe could be killed we must stop them."

Kiba yelled as he tried to push his friend out of the way. Hige didn't move one inch, but he didn't push back. Blue came up to her distraught friend, and whispered to him. Tsume continued to watch the fight. He hoped Toboe would pull through this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Knight came to the top of the hill that overlooked the whole valley. He saw that his alpha and omega, along with Kiba and Tsume were already at the pack's cave. The black wolf slowly walked down the hill, and approached another rock that was on the opposite side of the circle of wolves. He stayed in the shadows as he looked out at the fight, and noticed that Toboe was pinned down underneath Zeal. Knight's eyes turned a dark blue and tried to hold back a deep growl, but it slowly slipped through either way.

"Come on Toboe you can do it. You can get out of this, I know you can."

Knight whispered to himself as he watched with anticipation for the next move from either wolf. As the air became very heavy with tension, a sudden move from the center of the circle made everyone's eyes lock onto the two wolves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Toboe opened his eyes slowly, and stared at teeth that were about to bite down on his throat. But with his new found strength he whipped his head to the side, opened his jaws and closed them around a leg. The silver wolf howled in pain and jumped away from the wolf under him. Toboe stood up and licked the blood from his jaws, and smirked at his attacker. Zeal glared deadly at the young wolf, licked his injured leg, and tried to stand straight.

"That was a cheap shot you mutt."

Zeal said as he started to circle the pup once more. Toboe just smirked at the silver wolf. He stood completely still and closed his eyes; he listened to Zeal's heartbeat, and the sound that his paws made against the ground. When the sudden skip in Zeal's heart sounded through his ears, Toboe snapped his eyes open, and tackled the silver wolf down to the ground. With that sudden hit to the silver wolf's body, both wolves fell and rolled over and over each other.

The air was filled with snarls, yips, and growls, as the two wolves continued to wrestle each other. Soon the sounds stopped, while the dust began to settle, the two wolves were standing staring each other down. Both wolves were covered in cuts and scrapes, with blood coming out of each of them. They were panting heavily as they kept up the staring contest. All the other wolves were completely silent, as they waited for the next move.

"Had enough Zeal?"

Toboe said as he panted heavily, but never breaking eye contact with his attacker. Zeal took a deep breath, tried to speak but a sudden coughing fit stopped his words. The silver wolf glared at the young wolf in front of him after his coughing stopped. Like hell he would give up, so he took a step forward. Toboe got tense waiting for the next attack, but it never came.

As Zeal tried to walk forward his body throbbed with all the pain his body endured, that he clasped. Silence filled the area, as the wolves were shocked at what happened. No one ever beat Zeal in a fight. The brown wolf sighed and finally sat down. He couldn't believe that he won; he never won anything in his life.

"I won, I can't believe it, I actually won."

Toboe said as he stared at the non-moving wolf. He then turned his eyes to the crowd around him. The other wolves were to shocked to say anything as they looked at the wolf. The only sound that was heard was a lone howl coming from the opposite side of the valley. The wolves listened to it for a minute, and then they all joined in.

Soon the whole valley was filled with howls of congratulations for Toboe. The brown wolf was surprised at the sudden noise; he didn't know what to do. As the howls continued Toboe looked around until his eyes found his pack mates. He saw them standing on a rock that was above the clearing he was in, and saw the happy smiles they gave him for a job well done. Then they too joined in on the howling.

"Thanks guys."

Toboe whispered as he listened to the wonderful music that was surrounding him. He closed his eyes and let the sounds of his fellow wolves fill him with their praises. After a few minutes the howling slowly died down, until it stopped completely. The brown wolf opened his eyes and came face to face with his friends. Kiba smiled at him as he nuzzled his muzzle against the pup's neck.

"Oh Toboe I was scared out of my mind. I thought we would lose you."

"Sorry Kiba I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that it all happened to fast, and before I knew it I was fighting."

Kiba nodded his head as he nuzzled the pup once more before finally stepping back. Tsume came up to him and looked him over; he saw that most of his wounds weren't too deep. He then smirked at the pup, nudged his shoulder gently, and stepped back. Toboe smiled at his alpha, knowing that he was proud of him. Blue walked up to him and nuzzled her nose against the pup's neck; she was also proud of him, and happy that he wasn't hurt worse than he was.

Hige came up next as he smiled at the young wolf, nudged his shoulder like Tsume did, and winked at him. Toboe chuckled at his friend but appreciated the gesture. After his friends finished with their congratulations, the young wolf was led over to the nursery wolves, who looked after the pups and treated wounds. Kiba was with him the whole time, making sure the wolves cleaned and covered every wound they could find. The brown wolf just rolled his eyes as his pack mate continued to supervise his treatment.

"Kiba I know your worried about my wounds. But why don't you go and take a break, besides I bet Tsume is getting a migraine from being with Hige as long as he has."

The white wolf shook his head. He didn't want to leave him alone, not again. Toboe saw the fear in his eyes as he watched one of the wolves place a patch of leaves on the pups legs. He sighed and placed his muzzle next to Kiba's neck and pushed gently. Kiba snapped out his thoughts and looked at the pup. When he was greeted with warm brown eyes he smiled at the young wolf.

"Alright Toboe but if you need anything have one of Hige's wolves come get me okay?"

"I will I promise."

Kiba smiled at the pup, licked his nose, and began walking back to where Tsume and his friends were. As the brown wolf watched his pack mate leave, he sighed, and placed his head down on his uninjured paw. He looked out into the valley wondering where a certain black wolf was. He didn't see him after the fight was over, nor did he see him when his friends came to congratulate him. So where in the world could he be?

There finished...with chapter eight. I shall update soon with the next chapter...after I finish writing it of course lol. But until then I hope to see plenty of reviews. See you all next time for chapter nine.


End file.
